


religion is the way you touch me

by mystified (starryfuck)



Series: we fuck like god's watching [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuffs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, bottom!atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/mystified
Summary: kita has a great memory.he remembers the little twitches in atsumu’s facial features.he remembers bible verses.both are important (but one more so than the other).
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: we fuck like god's watching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066532
Comments: 22
Kudos: 355





	religion is the way you touch me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @/mystictooru’s tweet lmao

atsumu’s moans spiked with every thrust of kita’s long fingers.

it had been twenty minutes.

three fingers deep inside atsumu, the slow, languid pace at which kita explored his hole matched the time it took for his crops to grow. but god, was it so much more entertaining to watch.

atsumu’s face was painted pink, a pretty colour that complimented the dazed expression he wore. his lidded eyes focused on kita and from his mouth, parted the slightest fraction, came spilling quiet breaths and soft whines that failed to coerce an increase in speed. 

“kita-san, please, yer killin’ me here.”

“you can handle it.”

he ran his other hand up along the muscle of atsumu’s thigh to rest on his apollo’s belt, fingers ghosting along the sharp line. atsumu’s dick was flushed red, already leaking onto his stomach where kita leant down to lap it up.

he let out a small moan, pulling against his restraints, hands tied securely to the headboard. 

kita smiled up at him and harshly thrust his fingers into atsumu’s hole, ripping a loud gasp from his lips. 

“kita-san!” he cried, voice cracking. 

he wrapped his legs around kita, pulling him forward slightly.

kita spread his fingers apart, pressing against his walls and stretching him open. he moved faster and the obscene sounds of his ministrations grew in volume along with atsumu’s moans. 

“god, fuck me already!” 

atsumu hit his foot against kita’s back impatiently, the growing desire to be filled being his main focus.

“patience.”

“fuck patie—  _shit_!”

atsumu fell into broken moans as kita brushed his fingers against his prostate.

“right t-there! fuck!”

his back arched as his legs tightened around kita, arms straining against its hold. 

with a cool face, kita watched the minuscule changes in atsumu’s body as he continued to fuck him with his fingers. the way his muscles flexed as he tested his restraints, hands clenching and unclenching. how his mouth fell open, tongue occasionally darting out to wet his lips. his slow blinks, fighting between needing to close and wanting to look at his boyfriend.

“yer so gorgeous,” kita said softly. 

“yeah, thanks, you too,” atsumu replied with a choked off moan. “but i need ya in me,  _ now_.” 

“don’t think yer in a position t’a be makin’ demands.” 

“y’know me, demandin’. and i need yer dick, c’mon kita-san.”

“no,” he said simply, hand on his hip curling to hold it as he pushed in, fingers pressing against his prostate.

“f-fuck!” 

a loud sob left atsumu’s mouth. the painful throb of his dick satiated slightly by the pleasure kita’s skilled hand worked through his body. 

kita could never get enough of his boyfriend’s pinched moans and drawn out whines, especially those that begged  _ kita-san, more_.

“ki- kita, god,  _ ah_— i want yer dick  _ mmf _ in me. please please pl—“

he gasped at the sudden loss of kita’s fingers, eyes blinking away the haze as he picked his head up to look at kita in alarm. 

he had reached over to grab the half full bottle of lube from the bedside table, squirting a generous amount onto his palm. 

kita took his own dick in his hand, stroking himself and coating it with the lube. his hand rested on atsumu’s thigh, nails digging into skin as he sighed softly, finally allowing himself some relief. 

“give it t’a me,” atsumu whined, angling his hips upward.

“patience, baby.”

atsumu whimpered at the name, the sound quickly spiralling into pleas as he felt kita’s dick press against his entrance.

“kita-san,  _ shinsuke_, please—  _ fuck _ , i need you so fuckin’ bad.”

with a long groan, kita pushed past the ring of muscle and slowly entered atsumu, hands holding his hips tightly.

“shit, shin-shinsuke yer so fuckin’—  _ ah _ .”

they groaned in unison as kita bottomed out, breath coming out with heavy exhales. 

atsumu’s face fell apart, pleasure clear in the crease between his eyebrows and the clench of his jaw as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

kita stayed there, hands drifting from atsumu’s hips to his stomach, leaning over and following the lines of his abs. two calloused fingers slid up to his nipple and he pinched it, eliciting a honey-heavy moan from the man under him.

“pl-please.. you can move,” he said breathlessly.

kita just leaned down to capture atsumu’s lips in a kiss, hand gently cupping his cheek. atsumu responded with the press of his own lips, tongue needy in the way it licked along the seam of kita’s mouth. 

he ground against kita’s hips, urging him to move, but he broke off the kiss, thumb running along his cheekbone. 

“we don’t need to rush.”

“b-but i—“

kita kissed him again, hand sliding up into his hair, pushing it out of his face.

“you talk too much.”

“well ya never complained about it before.”

“i know. i love it.” 

“and i love you... now  _ c’mon_.”

kita’s smile gave way to a small laugh. he tugged at atsumu’s hair, tilting his head back. leaning closer to his face, close enough to brush against the corner of his mouth, kita said, “if you know what’s best for you, you’ll take it at my pace.”

atsumu swallowed, feeling himself get harder at kita’s words. he nodded and stayed silent.

kita ran his hand through atsumu’s hair and kissed his forehead. “good.”

he moved back up, returning his hands to the slot of atsumu’s hips and lazily started thrusting into his ass.

delicate sighs filled the room, a contrast to the clink of cuffs against the bedframe. 

kita observed as the man below him came undone with every slow push of his his hips. his hair fluffed up at the back, head pushed down on the pillows. a light sheen of sweat glistened along atsumu’s forehead and he looked so...  beautiful.

and kita told him so.

“yer so stunnin’,” he murmured.

“th-thanks— thanks love.” 

atsumu’s words came out like the tides crashing along a cliff, smooth until it crashed and stumbled on syllables that demanded to be treated like rock. and it was his breath that struggled to stay level, even when kita’s pace was as gentle as the tug of the moon’s gravity. 

but the moon was powerful, and kita was too.

he moved his forearms to either side of atsumu’s head, whose legs easily fell into place, locking around kita’s waist. 

his fingers threaded into atsumu’s hair as he nestled his face in the crook of his neck. kita fucked deeper into atsumu, thrusts quickening as he began to kiss and lick along the collarbone of his boyfriend. 

atsumu groaned and involuntarily yanked against the cuffs, arms wanting to wrap around kita’s torso. grip his hair. leave scratches trailing down his back. 

but instead he could do nothing but grip the cold metal of the bed frame.

“ki— shin—  _ fuck_,”

kita bit and sucked at the junction of his collarbone and shoulder, hearing every small mewl that escaped atsumu’s filthy mouth. he rolled his hips to atsumu’s harder, causing his breath to hitch and his moans come out a notch higher.

“shitshit kita— love—  _ shinsuke_,” he breathed. “i’m so close.”

strings of broken gasps and chopped moans scattered in between chants of kita’s name like a prayer became pinched and strained, and the moment atsumu neared his release, kita pulled out.

“wh-what the fuck.”

atsumu quickly became aware of how terribly empty he was while kita sat back up, hands on atsumu’s thighs and a smile playing at his lips.

“what the fuck shinsuke.” 

he ignored atsumu’s complaint, instead deciding to run his fingers along his large thighs, peppering his sensitive inner leg with kisses. 

“ _hhng_ — please... kita-san i’ll make ya feel so good. i need you so fuckin’ bad.”

“i know.” 

atsumu let out a frustrated whine.

“c’mon, love i’m beggin’ here.”

his mouth creased downwards into a pout, red faced and irritated. his length was still standing to attention, the pain more obvious now that his release had been denied.

“you’re so cute,” kita said.

atsumu huffed. 

“just fuck me.”

“love is patient,” he replied, hand running down his thigh, light touches on the skin around his empty hole.

atsumu tensed, biting out, “yer love may be but mine ain’t. kita st—“

a sharp cry tumbled out his mouth as kita pushed back into atsumu’s tight heat. his arms tensed as kita began a bruising pace.

“fuck!  _ fuckfuckfuck_.”

atsumu’s mouth fell open and his oncoming orgasm steadily built back up again.

kita took note of the arch of his back and the way his chest heaved. the little upwards curl of his hips and—

stopped.

atsumu groaned. 

“kita i’ve been waitin’, please.”

“love is patient. love is kind,” kita said, hand splaying out onto atsumu’s stomach. he brushed his thumb over his nipple, eliciting a whimper.

“if yer reciting that goddamn bible verse shinsuke i’m gonna throttle you.”

“i don’t think you have the means t’a do that right now,” he replied with a pinch to his other nipple, cutting off any retort atsumu had.

“ _ kita _ ,” he whined. “don’t bring jesus int’a bed i’m gonna get soft.”

“love is patient,” he said, squirting more lube in his palm and taking atsumu’s dick into his hand. “love is kind.”

he began stroking his length, restarting his careful thrusts. 

atsumu groaned, hips lifting off the bed as he let himself be consumed in the perfection that was kita both on and inside him. 

kita continued between short huffs of breath. 

“it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.” 

“kita,  love ,” atsumu said, breathy with desire. “i got yer jesus reference already.” 

kita’s fist around atsumu’s dick just squeezed harder, causing words to stumble on his tongue. 

“it is not rude, it is not self-seeking,” he went on, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards as he punctuated his sentence with a grind of his hips.

atsumu gasped, his own hips involuntarily bucking up into kita’s fist. 

“fuck!” he cried, fingers scrambling to hold onto the bedframe.

“you should watch your language when i’m recitin’ a bible verse,” kita teased, his thumb running along his shaft, thrusts not slowing.

“ _hhhng _ — well.. _ ah _ .. y’should’a be... recitin’ it elsewhere,” he responded, slurred words heavy with moans. 

“but where else would i say it when i’m fuckin’ a god right here?” 

“s-shinsuke!” atsumu cried, the pink flush on his cheeks running down to his neck. before he could speak again, kita’s pace quickened, demanding more trembling noises from atsumu’s dry mouth.

he could no longer hold back and he sloppily thrusted up into kita’s hand, the friction coaxing out throaty groans.

kita’s thrusts became more desperate as he lifted atsumu’s hips slightly, angling deeper into him and hitting his prostate. 

“fuck! m’so close! ‘suke..  _ hngf _ .. s’close.. g’nna come—”

“then come for me.”

atsumu’s muscles tensed until something snapped and he came in kita’s hand, spilling onto his stomach with a sharp cry. 

kita loosed a breath as he worked his boyfriend through his orgasm and he chased his own release. 

he bit his lip and continued to slam deep into atsumu who’s hole clenched around his length, a thin line of drool making its way out of his open mouth. 

the slight burn of overstimulation made its way to the fringes of atsumu’s senses, but his mind was still far too gone to form a coherent word— only knowing how it feels to have every desire fulfilled by one man.

kita clutched at atsumu’s hips, nails digging into the flesh of his ass. 

he came inside with a loud moan, head dropping as he panted heavily, the hold on his hips releasing.

he relaxed and slowly pulled out of atsumu’s used hole, dripping with come.

he dropped a kiss onto his knee and moved to unlock the cuffs. 

“no more bible verses in bed.”

“can’t say i can promise that.”

“...yer lucky yer hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow it’s so obvious i finished this at 2am huh


End file.
